


Puppy Eyes

by Asteramie (miyakowasure)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/Asteramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So apparently Kangin got <a href="http://instagram.com/p/xBpXY6IHOy/?modal=true">a new puppy</a>. ;;♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Kangin got [a new puppy](http://instagram.com/p/xBpXY6IHOy/?modal=true). ;;♥

“Why hello, Princess,” Jungsu greets with a wide smile as he closes the door behind him and falls on his knees to ruffle the snow white fur of the dog, “Did you miss me, girl? Yes, yes, I know, I missed you too!” he coos to Gongju who whines happily and turns around, not quite able to just settle down to enjoy scratching or petting. Instead, she soon rushes away and Jungsu’s laugh is beautiful when he stands up and wipes white dog hairs from his dark jeans.

“Hi to you, too,” he says and Youngwoon raises his eyebrows in amusement.

“Which one of us did you actually come to see?” he asks jokingly, making Jungsu tilt his head thoughtfully.

“Let me see… one of you guys keeps dancing around in front of me every single day - quite literally even - while the other lives with your parents and I only see her every once in a while.”

A soft whine and a very small bark interrupt Youngwoon before he so much as opens his mouth to say something.

“So this is the new little miss,” Jungsu says with a delighted smile as he crouches to the ground again, offering his palm for the tiny black puppy to smell. “Hello! My name is Jungsu and I’m the best friend of this giant of your owner,” he says, his face shining bright as he talks to the puppy and gently lifts her along when getting up.

“She’s so tiny!” Jungsu exclaims as he keeps petting the small creature in his arms, and Youngwoon chuckles.

“She has a name too,” he points out.

“I know,” Jungsu says, his smile never fading. In fact, he doesn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off the puppy. “How are you, little Chunhyang? I’ve been waiting for this day, did you know that? I wanted to meet the girl who stole my place in your owner’s heart as the best thing in the world.”

Jungsu keeps baby-talking to Chunhyang, petting her and holding her in his arms for the rest of the evening, too busy with the puppy to notice the slight wryness of Youngwoon’s smile.

_As if anything ever could take Jungsu’s place in his heart._


End file.
